


Under the same sky

by softmullen



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Neglect, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New York City, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmullen/pseuds/softmullen
Summary: tj didn’t know him. he didn’t know where he came from, he didn’t know his name or his story, he didn’t even know why he wasn’t inside at the party. but he did know something. he knew that, wherever they were in this world, at least they were under the same sky.





	1. prologue

~~~~Cyrus Goodman’s life was handed to him on a platter, and not a silver one, a golden one. One where he didn’t have to worry about a thing because his parents had money. He walked the Upper East Side with his friends like they owned it, and perhaps they did, in some way. He had his own personal driver, that his parents insisted on. He had a trust fund, he doesn’t even know how much is in it, nor does he care to find out. He just spends what he wants, goes where he wants, and does what he wants whenever he wants. And it’s not like his parents have a say so because they aren’t even around half the time.

His penthouse, that he practically lives in alone for majority of the time, is huge. He has the whole upstairs to himself, he has a maid and on occasion, a cook. Cyrus never had to work a day in his life and probably won’t ever have to, doesn’t mean his parents aren’t trying to set up a future for him anyways. Sending him to the best private school in the city and hiring a tutor for the things he needs extra help in.

Spending summers at the Hamptons, shopping in London, vacationing in Costa Rica, spending time with his friends, and his girlfriend, iris, it’s all just normal for him. Nothing exciting. His life is nothing but perfect, but he doesn’t see it that way.

The way he sees it, his parents aren’t ever home, so he’s completely by himself. He can’t really have friends outside of the little circle his family had built for him, he has to become something he doesn’t want to be to please the parents who don’t even acknowledge his existence, and so he builds up these walls, ones that couldn’t be broken down by friends or girlfriend. He works hard, only to please the people he seeks approval from the most.

His life is just a facade, a cover up almost, for what’s underneath. All the things he doesn’t tell people, all the things he keeps hidden, it’s all covered by the way people see him.

Theodore James Kippen, more commonly known as Tj, had a normal life. Being from Brooklyn really gave you that perk of being a nobody and somebody all at once. You are you to the people that know you, and that’s enough for him. He likes his life, he has a great dad who would do anything for him, an amazing sister, who he would do just about anything for, and two amazing friends.

He lived in an apartment, it wasn’t small, but it wasn’t huge. He went to a normal school, with normal kids, had normal food, and cleaned up after himself. He stayed home for the summers, playing basketball in the court down the street, shopping in local stores he could easily walk to, riding the subway, and staying up late to go sit on his balcony.

His dad owned a car shop a few miles from their building, and sometimes during the summer, his sister, him, and their friends would buy ice cream and walk there, probably just to watch his dad work.

One thing about tj is that he’s obsessed with the sky. He could sit out on a roof or on his balcony for hours and just look at it, each night he swore it got better and better. It’s probably the way the stars look, or maybe it’s the sun that peeks through the clouds, maybe he likes the mixture of colors. There’s never a thing he would change about it, and that’s one of things he loves because it’s so different everyday.

Two complete opposites with one story to bring them together and show that maybe love does conquer all.


	2. home sweet home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story will be tyrus focused, but the characters all have such different personalities and storylines that if a chapter isn’t all just about the two, then that’s why.

It had been about a month since Cyrus even stepped foot in New York, the place he was born and raised. As he stepped off the plane he realized that he, in fact, did not care much to be home. He’d rather still be living it up at the Hamptons where he and his friends could just have fun and relax. Being back here meant parties and social events he didn’t want to attend and long phone calls with his parents about things he could care less about. Being home meant not being with his friends 24/7 and seeing Iris a lot less, all of these things in which he didn’t want.

It was still bright and early in the morning when he kissed Iris and promised to meet up later, and before he knew it, he was in the back of his limousine, riding to the penthouse he called home. He sat quietly watching all the buildings pass by, looking at everything he’s so familiar with and wishing he could just go back. Not much later he pulled up out front and thanked the driver before getting out and waiting for one of the workers to come get his bags out of the trunk.

Being back in his house wasn’t the best feeling in the world, he went straight for the kitchen and grabbed a bottled water out of the refrigerator and greeting Cynthia, his maid. “Hello Cyrus, it’s good to have you back.” She said, tightening her ponytail. Cyrus smiled, “Good to be back.” He knew he was lying, but Cynthia was such a nice person and he didn’t want to say anything to offend her. Especially because she worked so hard to make sure the house was livable for him, since his parents weren’t there to do it.

“How was the trip?” Her sweet voice gave him a sense of familiarity, and suddenly, he didn’t quite mind being home anymore. He pulled out a chair and sat down, motioning for her to sit across from him. “Well a lot happened..” And he went on to tell her about some of their summer, and all the great things they did. Of course she asked about Iris, and to be honest, they were fine. Iris was sweet and even if it was their parents who got them together in the first place, he didn’t really mind. 

A few hours later he got a call from Andi, one of his best friends, telling him to meet her and Reed, his other best friend, down stairs. He didn’t hesitate to throw his shoes on, wave goodbye to Cynthia, and ride the elevator down to the first floor.

Reed and Andi stood by the door as Cyrus walked towards them. One of the guys that worked at the front desk smiled at him, giving him a small wave, which Cyrus politely returned before finally reaching his two friends. Reed had his hands in his pockets, staring out the glass doors that sat behind him while Andi started to shove her phone into her back pocket.

“We’re meeting everyone else at Jonah’s.” Andi said, making Reed finally look over. Cyrus was used to the distant look in his eyes, he knew that he hated it here, something about New York that Reed disliked. He only ever wants to leave, to run. Maybe Cyrus will never get it, maybe he just wasn’t making a big enough gesture to.

It all started about three years ago, Reeds family kind of fell apart. Their parents got divorced and almost lost all their money, but something happened where they compromised and both sides got a fair share. Reed had taken on a lot. Their dad fled, sometimes Cyrus thinks that’s where he gets it from, and their mom got really distant, which he sees a lot in Reed also. Everything changed that year, Reed went from being his best friend to being the friend he was always there for but got nothing in return. 

The Millers were a very respected family once, obviously before all that stuff happened. Even the siblings were close, at least at close as you can be with a brother like Reed. He was the oldest of three, but only by a few minutes. He hated being a triplet, sharing his life with two others, Cyrus knew that. Iris was the middle triplet, along with being Cyrus’ girlfriend. All the things he couldn’t get out of Reed, he could easily get out of her. She was a sweet girl, even after all the stuff happened with her parents, she remained being the glue of their family.

She always wore a bright smile, light in her eyes shown vividly and any person who didn’t know her, would never guess she had a broken family. Her and Reed were close three years ago, but Reed tends to push people away. He just stopped caring about everything all together, and only wanted to get away. The youngest, Elizabeth Miller, also known as Libby. She was very different from her siblings, not caring much for anything. Reed was hard on her, again, used to not be, but ever since those few months everything went down, he began treating her as if she wasn’t even apart of the family. Now being deaf wasn’t the only thing that made her stand out. She had the torment of her own flesh and blood, the way he made sure she stood out wherever they went and that every knew that he could care less about her.

Reed and Iris get in plenty of arguments over it, Iris and Libby aren’t quite as close as they could be either though, but Iris would still defend her against anyone. 

“And what are we going there for?” He asked, looking from Reed and back over to Andi. “You forgot, didn’t you?” A smirk spread across her tan face, while confusion crossed his. 

“It’s the dancing in the dark party, remember you bought Iris the dress and told her she couldn’t see it till the night of the party, well it’s tonight and everything’s still not ready.” Everything finally clicked, he finally remembered the dance that has been planned for months and how he promised Iris the dress. He totally forgot that it was tonight and that he actually had to go.

“Oh yeah, you and Jonah were planning to go together, right?” He knew about the drama that happened last school year, how they broke up but they always went back to each other. They’ve been together practically their whole lives, and Cyrus just expected them to do what they always did. “Yes, ‘were’ as in past tense. I’m going by myself, Jonah’s an asshole. I’m done this time.”

Reed laughed, Cyrus’ eyes snapped in his direction. It was the first time he made a sound since he got there. “What?”

“Sure you’re done, you and Jonah have been going back to each other since you were 7. There’s no ‘i’m done’ Andi. He has you wrapped around his finger and you’ll always go back to him.” His mouth dropped, Andi was one of Reeds best friends, he’s never seen him act this way towards her before.

He was even more shocked when Andi laughed, “Wrapped around his finger?” She took a step closer, “Jonah’s wrapped up in his own head, much like you, if I might add. So how about you get your head out of your ass for a minute and see that maybe you don’t know everything.”

Reed took another step closer, “I don’t think I know everything, but I know you. And I know you’re an independent bitch who always gets her way, and that you like speaking your mind. You like to think that you’re better than everyone, and don’t take shit from anyone. And I know that you’ll always go back to Jonah because you think he’s the only guy that deserves you because he’s a Beck but if you would’ve let me finish I was trying to tell you that he’s not. And that he doesn’t, you deserve so much better than him, Andi. So yes, I know you’ll go back, but doesn’t mean I want you to.” He snapped, and the shock went away. This was the Reed he used to know. The one that would fight for his friends and family, but he knows that he’s not here to stay and that he’ll be back as soon as they walk out of this building.

“You’re an asshole.” She whispered, making Reed smirk. Cyrus smiled, “You’re both assholes.” Andi looked between her two best friends one last time before strutting out of the building, the two following closely behind. “I’m not going back to him this time.”

“I hope not.” Cyrus nudged Reed as they heard Andi scoff from in front of them, both boys giggled and continued to walk to their driver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also reeds mood swings are like a daily thing,,, so get used to it. especially towards his siblings


End file.
